We seekcontinued funding for the Johns Hopkins Center for Adolescent Health Promotion and Disease Prevention, a collaboration between the Bloomberg School of Public Health,other academic partners, community based organizations, and Baltimore City and State agencies. The Center over its ten years existence has been dedicated to working in partnership with youth, their families and the people who work with youth, as well as community residents, public policy makers and program administrators. The Center with these partners conducts rigorous research to provide information to further the vision of preparing young people in Baltimore City for healthy adult lifestyles. Healthy lifestyles involve low levels of substance use and risky sexual behavior; competencies in nutrition, physical activity and the appropriate use of health services; skills to get along with others,form and sustain committed relationships, care for dependent individuals, and engage in civic life and productive economic activity. Our specific aims are to work with community partners: ? To develop, pilot and test the effectiveness of integrating of health promotion strategies into existing programs that serve Baltimore youth facing severe challenges to becoming healthy and productive adults. . To examine risk and protective factors that influencethe transition of youth into healthy, productive adults,with special attention to factors that promote resiliency in youth in order to inform community-based health practice. . To assess needs,measure strengths and reduce barriers to service for hard-to-reach populations. . To develop and implement a communication dissemination strategy that translates research-based knowledge for youth, their families, people who work with young people, community residents, and local, state and national policy makers. . To develop training and technical assistance to build capacity among people and agencies that work with young people,the City and State health departments, students and post-graduate students in the Schools of Public Health and Medicine, and Baltimore youth and thei rfamilies. Our core project is participatory intervention research integrating health promotion into a neighborhood employment and training program serving out-of-school youth.Our partners i nclude the Mayor's Office of Employment Development, the Baltimore City Health Department, program participants, our CAB, and neighborhood organizations and agencies.